Hasuro Haku (Great Detective)
Hasuro is the second youngest detective of the Newmark Police Department. He is 19 years old. He is the strongest detective among all the detectives. He appeared as a quasi-suspect in Friends Became Enemy (Case#17 of Townsvile) He appeared as a suspect in the murder of Meera Kat in The Lava is a Pain (Case#18 of Townsvile) . Later, he became the Quasi Suspect in Blood Tears (Case #20 of Townsvile). Later then, he appeared as a suspect in the murder invest of K Pop singer Silveree in A Deadly Vocal (Case #23 of Townsvile). Profile in Suspect Appearance Per his first appearance,it is known that Hasuro is right- handed and eats sushi His second appearance, it is discovered that he listens to K Pop Events of Criminal Case: The Lava is a Pain Hasuro was interrogated first when the player found a note in Meera's bag and It was written Welldone in Vietnamese.He said that she drew the photo of me and Joe Warren his boyfriend. It was very good so i and Joe display them in our room.He said the painting was looking like a photo Hasuro was interrogated again when they found that he sent threat to Rozetta that you cannot take me or I will kill you. Rozetta said that join Dreamlife or I would. Hasuro said that's why I send threat to her Hasuro was found innocent when the team arrested Rozetta Pierre (Dreamlife) for the murder A Deadly Vocal Origin: Hasuro Haku from Vietnamese origin has moved to New York. He is the second youngest detective of 19 years old. He is ranked as the second youngest detective. He worked for the Pacificburgh Police Department for 2 years. He was Vietnamese he lived in Quang Nam in a big mansion he was a rich boy who lived with his hole family He have only one uncle Rupert. In 2016, his father has a transfer to America New York . He live a big mansion in Newmark. He first learned the lessons and studied the Detective study. In the end of 2016 he became a detective and joined the Pacificburgh Police Department. After two years he resigned from the Pacificburgh Police Department and joined the Newmark Police Department and become the strongest detective. He first joined it and he became friends with all the detectives specially Julian that became his friends. In case 14 he was kidnapped by the killer which was non other than Cheif Micheal King.Julian and he became the best friends after this event. Appearance: He wears a black tuxedo with a police badge. He is wearing black bow tie.He wears glasses in the CC version he have blond hairs and Green eyes and in real life he has black hairs and brown hairs. In Case 18 he wears a Vietnemese shirt and he was holding Vietnamese flags. In Case 15 he wears a blue half sleeved and he removed his glasses and black hoodie on the shirt. In Case 12 he was first appeared he weared a green shirt and a black tie. Profile: Hasuro as Vietnamese likes to drinks lemon soda alot he is right- handed .He has black hairs like the mostly Vietnamese people. He specially like M&M candies and he listens to K Pop alot . He often like eat pizza. He also likes to eats french fries and burger just a little. He also eats sushi and he did not like spicy food at all .He likes to eats pasta and lasgna. He is a great case maker on Criminal Case Fan- Fiction wikia. He is a great manga artist here are some of his profile * He likes to listen K pop * He likes to eat sushi * He likes to drinks smoothies * He has black hairs in real life * He is a male Trivia: * Hasuro is the only detective on Criminal Case Fan-Fiction that has appeared in three seasons of the wiki * Hasuro is the reference to Criminal Case Wiki a user named Hasuro Haku Case Appearances Eyes Wide Shut Case 12 Run For Your Life Case 13 A Rock and the Hard Place Case 14 Ball on Your Face Case 15 No Reason For Living Case 16 Friends Became Enemy Case 17 mentioned The Lava is a Pain Case 18 as a suspect Blood Tears Case 20 Iced to Death Case 22 A Deadly Vocal CASE 23 Deadpool or Waterpool Case 25 Sleeping In Dreams Case 26 Night Club Rocks Case 27 The Scientist of Death Case 30